No Wrinkle
by Margauux
Summary: En 1981, lorsqu'elle est tombée dans le coma, elle ne s'attendait pas à rester une adolescente de 16 ans toute sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**No Wrinkle**

Le froid d'octobre était déjà présent, le vent soufflait, faisant bouger les arbres à son gré. Les rez-de-chaussée de toutes les maisons étaient allumés. Il était précisément 19h07 et l'heure était au souper. Au 83 Seemsons Street, trois personnes étaient installées autour d'une grande table dans une cuisine. Ils mangeaient avec bonne humeur, riant sous les bêtises que racontait la jolie petite fille. L'une des deux autres personnes était un vieil homme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de gris, il portait de fines lunettes et regardait sa petite fille avec amour. L'autre personne était un homme semblant avoir la trentaine, il ressemblait particulièrement au vieil homme de par ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, il portait également une moustache qui faisait actuellement rire sa fille.

Le vieil homme comme le père souriaient mais une lueur de tristesse était présente dans leurs yeux bleus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent doucement, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils regardèrent l'enfant finir de manger, elle demandait d'ailleurs à ses légumes de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas atterrir dans son bidou. Elle rit un peu plus et piqua dans une carotte avec sa fourchette.

Les adultes riaient de ses bêtises lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture arriver à rapidement et freiner d'un coup. Le plus jeune se leva mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers la fenêtre, on sonna à la porte. Il se tourna vers son père et leur fit signe de rester là et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il prit son arme de service dans le meuble de l'entrée et regarda par le judas pour y voir une jeune fille. Il posa brusquement son pistolet et ouvrit la porte violemment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – No Wrinkle**

_Les adultes riaient de ses bêtises lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture arriver à rapidement et freiner d'un coup. Le plus jeune se leva mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers la fenêtre, on sonna à la porte. Il se tourna vers son père et leur fit signe de rester là et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il prit son arme de service dans le meuble de l'entrée et regarda par le judas pour y voir une jeune fille. Il posa brusquement son pistolet et ouvrit la porte violemment. _

"- **Bells? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**"

Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement et remarqua le sang sur son épaule droite qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle était si pâle qu'il se demandait si elle n'allait pas tomber là. Il se poussa pour la faire entrer et la soutint jusqu'au salon, une fois la porte fermée à clé. Il l'assit doucement sur le divan et alla fermer les rideaux. Il entendit des pas précipités et un grand cri.

"**Tatie Bell! T'es venue me voir?**" Sa fille était déjà perchée sur les genoux de sa sœur et chipotait avec ses longs cheveux bruns.

"**Bien sûr, ma puce. Je suis venue voir ma nièce préférée. Et si tu allais chercher tes derniers dessins pendant que je parle à papa et papi?**" Souffla-t-elle avec effort.

La petite hocha la tête et courut jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. La dite 'Tatie Bells' regarda son frère et son père à côté de lui et tenta de sourire doucement. Leur père s'approcha de sa fille s'assit à côté d'elle. Il déplaça ses cheveux et jura devant la quantité de sang qui s'étalait sur son cou et son t-shirt.

"**Va chercher de quoi nettoyer et soigner tout ça, Charlie.**" Ordonna le père, Patrick, à son fils qui s'exécuta rapidement.

Il regarda sa fille et lui embrassa le front doucement. Il enleva sa main et de son épaule pour regarder les dégâts et grimaça. Son fils revint avec une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'une trousse de secours et des ciseaux. Il attrapa les ciseaux et découpa le t-shirt de sa fille qui détourna le regard pour fixer son frère, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Le cœur de Charlie se serra à sa vue et il lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa et serra très fort. Leur père commença à nettoyer la plaie et sa fille grimaça un peu plus, plantant ses ongles dans la main de son frère.

Une fois la plaie propre, il épongea un peu et demanda à son frère d'apporter de l'alcool pour désinfecter tout ça. A son retour, il embrassa à nouveau le front de sa fille et lui dit d'être courageuse, que c'était bientôt fini. Il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à son fils et ils se comprirent parfaitement: elle allait tomber dans les vapes sous la douleur. Après un hochement de tête, il en versa un peu et sa fille hurla avant de tourner de l'œil. Il se dépêcher de désinfecter tout ça et aperçut du coin de l'œil sa petite fille qui pleurait en serrant ses dessins contre elle.

"**Charlie, Mary est là. Emmène-la ailleurs, je peux me débrouiller.**" Son fils lui lança un regard hésitant, ne sachant que faire. "**Allez, vas-y, calme-la et revenez dans une demi-heure.**"

Il hocha la tête et emmena sa fille à l'étage en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Patrick attrapa du fils et une aiguille et se dépêche de recoudre la plaie. Il remerciait son ex-femme de l'avoir obligé à suivre des cours de couture. Il était au moins à même de recoudre la plaie de sa fille qui, heureusement, n'était pas trop profonde. Une fois recousue, il nettoya encore une fois le sang qui avait coulé et décida que c'était plutôt bien fait, elle n'aurait pas une trop grande cicatrice: à peine deux arc de cercle de 7 centimètres. Il fronça les sourcils en se disant que ça ressemblait fortement à une trace de morsure. Laissant cela momentanément de côté, il posa un pansement dessus et posa tout ce qu'il avait utilisé sur la table basse.

Patrick s'assit à côté de sa fille et lui tapota les joues doucement. Elle finit par ouvrir un peu les yeux et sourit doucement à son père qui la releva dans une position assise. Il la prit sans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son épaule.

"**Ma petite fille.**" Il lui embrassa le front et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait doucement contre son torse. "**Mon petit bébé. Mais qui t'a fait ça? Qu'il goûte à la vengeance des Swan!**"

Elle rit un peu et se détacha de son père pour s'appuyer dans le divan et remonter ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers en entendant du bruit et fit un signe de la main gauche à sa nièce qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de son père.

"**Et ben, Mary Julia Swan, on ne dit plus bonjour à sa Tatie Bell'?**" Sourit-elle doucement, sentant son épaule l'élancer.

La petite descendit des bras de son père et courut vers sa tante. Elle monta sur le divan et serra sa tante dans ses bras, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Bella lui caressa doucement le dos et sourit à Charlie qui lui tendait un verre d'eau avec des antidouleurs qu'elle prit sans rechigner. Elle s'assit correctement et Mary se coucha dans le divan, la tête sur ses jambes. Elle serra la main de sa tante contre son petit cœur qui battait la chamade et la regarda avec de grands yeux tristes.

Charlie attrapa une chaise et s'assit juste devant sa sœur après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il sourit, ils étaient enfin réunis même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures. Il l'admira faire rire sa fille alors que c'était elle qui était blessée. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours cette adolescente de presque 17 ans avec ses beaux et longs cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond et son sourire rêveur. Elle faisait actuellement une jolie grimace à Mary qui éclata de rire.

"**Bells, que s'est-il passé?**" Demanda finalement Charlie.

Elle continua à caresser les cheveux de Mary qui s'endormait avant de relever la tête. Elle soupira et regarda son frère. Il avait vieilli, le coin de ses yeux était plissé et légèrement ridé. Il attrapait quelques cheveux gris mais il était toujours bel homme. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda Mary dormir.

"**Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais en Alaska, je voulais juste visiter un peu, voir à quoi ça ressemblait d'être toujours sous la neige et tout ça. Enfin, tu vois. Je revenais d'une balade en forêt, comme quand on était petits, lorsque je suis tombée sur cette espèce de… garce!**"

"**Isabella Swan!**" L'interrompit son père avec un regard noir.

"**Désolée, papa. Mais c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle était juste au milieu de la route et elle me regardait comme si j'étais une proie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle m'a sautée dessus et elle m'a mordue l'épaule. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après. Elle m'a repoussée et elle a commencé à m'insulter en disant que mon odeur mentait et que mon sang était abominable. Elle m'a crachée dessus et puis elle a juste… disparu. Je ne sais pas trop, en une seconde elle n'était plus là.**" Expliqua-t-elle.

"**A quoi ressemblait-elle?**" Demanda Patrick.

"**Elle était grande et blonde. Elle avait les yeux noirs puis après, ils étaient d'une couleur étrange, entre l'orangé et le rouge. Elle était très bien habillée, avec des vêtements de luxes.**" Décrivit-elle.

"**Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici? Il faut plus de 2 jours en voiture.**" S'exclama Charlie.

**"En voiture, justement. Je ne me suis quasiment pas arrêtée. Je ne savais pas où aller à part ici alors j'ai juste pris ma voiture après ça et j'ai roulé, je ne m'arrêtais que pour remettre de l'essence et acheter à manger. Mon SUV est dans la cour.**" Marmonna-t-elle, elle commençait à s'endormir.

Charlie et Patrick sourirent doucement en la voyant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour ne pas s'endormir. Patrick se leva et monta pour préparer la chambre de sa fille. Il vivait avec Charlie depuis que Renée était partie, i ans. Ils avaient tous deux revendu leur maison et en avaient achetée une plus grande ensemble. Ils avaient déjà préparé une chambre pour Bella, en espérant qu'elle reviendrait vivre avec eux.

Il fit le lit et regarda la chambre un instant. Elle était grande, une grande fenêtre coulissante donnait place à un petit balcon, face à la forêt. Les murs de la chambre étaient d'un gris mauve apaisant et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette à poils courts de deux teintes plus foncées que les murs. Les meubles étaient blancs et mélangeaient style moderne et ancien.

Il savait que la pièce allait plaire à sa fille. Il y avait une bibliothèque assez grande pour contenir tous les livres qu'elle avait, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain privée et une autre sur un petit dressing. Il savait que la mode n'était pas trop son hobby préféré mais avec les années passées, elle devait avoir amassé assez de vêtements.

Il sourit doucement et descendit dans le salon pour trouver sa fille et sa petite fille serrées l'une contre l'autre dans le divan. Il vit Charlie les prendre en photo en souriant et rit discrètement. Charlie releva la tête vers son père, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Patrick était si content de voir enfin son fils sourire avec un réel bonheur.

Charlie attrapa doucement sa fille et la passa à son père qui la monta dans sa chambre. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la porta dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il la posait doucement sur son lit quand elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il remonta les couvertures sur le corps fragile de sa sœur et s'assit sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella ne tende les bras et ne prenne son petit frère dans ses bras pour le bercer comme avant.

"**Tu vas rester avec nous, maintenant, Bells?**" Demanda-t-il, le visage dans le cou de sa sœur.

"**Bien sûr, Charlie. Tu vas pour inscrire ta grande sœur au lycée. T'en as de la chance!**" Rit-elle doucement

Charlie se releva doucement en murmurant un parfait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et refermait la porte.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va me lire, mais je tenais à dire que les personnages et le 'monde' appartenait à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce.

Il y aura sûrement des fautes d'orthographe, je fais pourtant attention mais personne n'est parfait. Mais soyez sûr(e)s qu'il n'y aura pas de "Kikoo, lol sava?".

Avec l'Université, je ne sais pas dire quand je saurais poster. Ce sera sûrement dès que j'ai du temps. J'essayerai que cela soit toutes les semaines mais je ne promet rien.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me donnerez vos avis._

Bisous, Margauux.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Chapitre 3 ****– **No Wrinkle

On ne pouvait pas dire que le ciel était bleu, que les oiseaux chantaient et que les abeilles butinaient les fleurs. Effectivement, le ciel était gris, une fine pluie tombait déjà et les seuls animaux en vues étaient des pigeons. C'était un matin typique d'Octobre pour la ville de Forks, dans le nord-est des Etats-Unis. Au 83 Seemsons Street, malgré l'heure matinale, la cuisine était déjà allumée et la maison grouillait d'animation. Un père tentait vainement de réveiller sa fille: c'était jeudi et l'école commençait à 9h00 mais l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son lit. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, toujours somnolente, pour l'amener dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il sourit devant le tableau: son père tentait vainement de lire tranquillement son journal en sirotant son café tandis que sa sœur se dandinait de vieilles musiques en préparant le petit déjeuner. Il posa sa fille sur sa chaise rehaussée et s'assit à son tour.

"**Hello**" chantonna sa sœur en posant une tasse de café devant son frère.

La petite Mary baragouina quelque chose en posant son doudou – un énorme canard jaune délavé – sur la table avant de mettre sa propre tête dessus. Bella rit et augmenta le son de la radio. Elle tartinait une tartine de chocolat lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement en entendant _Witch Doctor de David Seville_. Elle prit Mary dans ses bras et se dandina avec elle avant de la poser sur plan de travail. Mary ainsi que son père et son grand-père avaient un grand sourire en regardant Bella faire le clown, juste pour la faire sourire. Et ensemble, Mary et Bella reprirent les "_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah Ting Tang Walla walla, bing bang_" jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Après cela, Mary fut d'excellente humeur, déjeuna et s'habilla sans rechigner. Charlie offrit un sourire à sa sœur pour la remercier et celle-ci haussa les épaules en mangeant sa salade de fruits. Patrick admirait ses enfants, heureux de les revoir enfin ensemble. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la matinée leur fila entre les doigts. Tous ensemble, ils avaient déposé Mary à l'école et Charlie avait téléphoné au poste pour prévenir qu'il serait absent toute la journée. Ils avaient prévu d'aller jusqu'à Port Angeles pour récupérer les affaires que Bella avait entreposées dans un garde-meuble.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Forks, la voiture et la remorque pleines de cartons, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Cette matinée leur avait fait du bien, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés comme avant, avant que tout ne commence ou plutôt, avant que tout ne finisse. Ils avaient ri, parlé, savouré le silence reposant. Mais plus que tout, ils avaient chéri la présence des autres.

Après avoir tout déchargé et une conversation plus qu'épique, Charlie alla inscrire sa sœur au Forks High School. Il était soulagé que Bella soit de retour, qu'elle ait décidé de rester mais il savait qu'ils allaient être la source des ragots et que cela n'allait pas être simple pour expliquer la situation. Ils avaient décidé de dire qu'elle était sa sœur, que son père l'avait eu très tard alors que la vérité était toute autre…

Et le week-end passa à toute vitesse. Charlie avait travaillé le samedi tandis que Mary et Patrick aidaient Bella à ranger ses affaires. Sa chambre semblait enfin habitée, il y avait des photos, des cartes postales et des petits mots au-dessus du lit tandis que la bibliothèque débordait de livres et cds en tout genre. Il y avait quelques souvenirs de ses nombreux voyages disposés un peu partout dans la chambre, ça allait des porte-clés aux peintures et peluches.

Mary s'était amusée comme une folle en essayant les vêtements de sa tante. Patrick n'avait pas lâché son appareil photo de toute la journée, il ne manquait aucun moment. Il voulait avoir des souvenirs de ces jours heureux lorsque sa mémoire lui ferait défaut. Il savait qu'il se portait très bien pour un vieil homme de 71 ans mais que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas.

Bella avait également lavé l'intérieur de sa voiture: le siège était imprégné de son sang et elle ne voulait pas que cela laisse de traces. Elle tenait à son monstre. C'était, en fait, une Chevrolet Tracker 20 4x4 d'un vieux rouge qu'elle avait acquis quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'était plus toute jeune mais elle roulait bien et elle avait une valeur sentimentale pour Bella. Pendant que Bella lavait sa voiture, Patrick était allé faire les courses avec Mary: Bella ne se nourrissait que de fruits et légumes et ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup. Mary et Charlie n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler des grands fans des légumes au grand malheur de Patrick.

Le dimanche, ils avaient passé la journée tous ensemble. Ils avaient regardé la télévision et joué à quelques jeux de Mary. Le week-end s'était passé tranquillement. Pour certaines personnes, c'était un week-end ordinaire voire ennuyeux mais pour eux, c'était un week-end parfait. Ils avaient été ensemble et les rires avaient remplis leurs journées.

Le lundi était arrivé trop vite, selon Bella. Elle savait que, si elle voulait rester avec sa famille, elle devait s'intégrer. Et il était reconnu que, pour une adolescente de 16 ans, le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer était d'aller au lycée. Le monde cruel et barbant du lycée. Charlie l'avait inscrite en Première section littéraire. Elle espérait que les adolescents n'allaient pas la fixer et parler d'elle tel un messie mais elle en doutait. Après tout, c'était dans une petite ville où tout se savait assez rapidement. D'ailleurs, la plupart des habitants devaient déjà savoir qu'il y avait une nouvelle arrivante chez les Swan.

Mais qu'importe ce qui arriverait une fois qu'elle irait au lycée, les Swan n'avaient pas pour habitude de se laisser importuner parce que pensaient les gens. Et Bella comptait bien suivre cette idée. C'est pourquoi, après un profond soupir, elle sortit de sa salle de bain, habillée d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique et d'un simple gilet noir. Elle ne comptait pas se faire remarquer et elle aimait se sentir à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Pourquoi changer? C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle dans la mode.

Elle attrapa son sac à bandoulière dans lequel elle avait fourré stylo, bloc de feuille et affaires personnelles et descendit dans la cuisine pour voir Mary refuser de manger faisant tourner son père en bourrique. Bella rit et Mary lui lança un grand sourire alors que Charlie semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Patrick finit par s'en mêler et envoya Charlie boire son café tandis qu'il nourrissait une Mary de bonne humeur.

Bella mangeait sa salade de fruits d'une moue boudeuse lorsque son père lui embrassa le front en souriant.

"**Souris un peu, Sunshine. Ce ne sera pas si difficile, les adolescents sont tous les mêmes.**" Essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas très concluant, car elle soupira et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Charlie rigola, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa sœur. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"**Allez, Bells. Garde le moral, tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous, t'intégrer dans la ville et vivre comme une adolescente de 16 ans**. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, lorsqu'il l'interrompit**. Je sais que tu n'en es plus une mais nous sommes en 2013 et pour passer inaperçue, il vaut mieux que tu t'intègres pour que les gens ne posent pas de questions**. Il lui sourit et lui tapota la tête gentiment sous son regard noir. **Tu pourrais conduire Mary à l'école? Je suis déjà en retard**."

Bella hocha la tête et sourit à Mary qui avait du chocolat jusqu'au front. Charlie lui embrassa les cheveux en lui disant d'être sage avant de mettre sa veste et d'attraper son arme de service. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il se retourna.

"**Hé, Bells! N'oublie pas l'histoire qu'on a mise au point. Faudrait pas qu'on se mélange les pinceaux.**" Et il sortit, aussi simplement que cela.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Bella débarbouilla sa nièce et elles dirent au revoir à Patrick avant d'embarquer dans la voiture. Sur le chemin vers l'école, Mary lui décrivait son maîtresse d'école, Mademoiselle Jensyse et les enfants avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Bella hochait la tête et lui posait des questions, la voix enfantine de Mary la relaxant. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination. Bella l'emmena jusqu'à sa classe, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit que ce serait son grand-père qui viendrait la chercher après l'école.

Et Bella alla jusqu'au lycée. Celui-ci n'était pas énorme mais semblait assez grand pour une petite ville comme Forks. Elle se gara au fond du parking et attendit quelques minutes dans sa voiture. Elle était en avance, il restait 20 minutes avant le début des cours et elle devait juste passer au secrétariat prendre la clé de son casier, son emploi du temps et quelques autres papiers. Il y avait déjà quelques voitures sur le parking et Bella pouvait voir des élèves curieux qui regardaient vers sa voiture et tentaient de l'apercevoir.

Elle souffla un bon coup, mit son bonnet et descendit de la voiture, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle verouill son 4x4 et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école, regardant devant elle et non vers les étudiants. Après avoir suivi les indications vers le secrétariat, elle entra et la secrétaire commença directement à lui parler. La secrétaire - Mme Cope, selon son badge, était une vieille dame aux cheveux rouge pétant et au sourire engageant – l'appela directement Bella, lui donna tous les papiers dont elle avait besoin et la jeta presque hors de la pièce. Bella était soufflée: la vieille dame ne l'avait pas laissée en placer une. Bella secoua la tête en souriant et essaya de trouver la salle 202. Elle comprit rapidement que la classe était au deuxième étage et entra.

Elle avait beau essayé de se faire discrète, les élèves la regardèrent entrer et s'asseoir à la dernière rangée. Le silence fut brisé par les chuchotements des étudiants. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour parler de Bella comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle fit abstraction des regards et murmures et regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le paysage.

10 minutes plus tard, le professeur entra et sa longue journée commença.

* * *

Witch Doctor - David Seville: _ www . youtube watch ? v = cmjrTcYMqBM_

Voiture: _cdn1 . flipacars pics / Chevrolet / chevrolet – tracker – 20 - 4x4 – 04 . jpg_

* * *

**Index des personnages (jusque maintenant):**

_**Charlie Swan**_: 40 ans, père de Mary Julia Swan, Divorcé de Renée Dwyer, Fils de Patrick Swan, demi-frère d'Isabella Swan, Shérif de la ville de Forks

_**Patrick Swan**_: 71 ans, père de Charlie et Isabella Swan, Grand-père de Mary Swan, veuf de son premier mariage, divorcé du deuxième.

_**Mary Swan**_: 6 ans, fille de Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer, Est en troisième maternelle.

_**Isabella Swan**_: Sœur de Charlie Swan, Fille de Patrick Swan, Tante de Mary Swan, Va au lycée.

* * *

Hello, Hello

Avant de commencer mon blabla, je préfère vous expliquer 2-3 petites choses.

Premièrement, je mettrai toujours mes petits mots à la fin parce que, personnellement, quand je veux lire quelque chose, je préfère le commencer directement et lire après les mots de l'auteur alors... Sauf cas exceptionnel, ce sera toujours à la fin du chapitre.

Deuxièmement, au début, les chapitres ne seront pas très longs tant qu'on n'aura pas avancé dans l'histoire.

Et pour finir, j'essaie de donner quelques indices ici et là pour vous éclairer mais il n'y aura pas d'explication du pourquoi du comment avant encore quelques chapitres. C'est sur ça que se base l'histoire alors si je dévoile tout maintenant, où est l'intérêt? Ahah.

Maintenant, mon petit blabla.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont lue et donné leur avis. Ça me fait chaud au coeur et je vous remercier pour cela. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.

Encore une fois, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que refaire l'histoire à ma sauce. Il n'y aura pas de "Kikoo lol sava?" Et, avec l'Université, je ne peux pas vous promettre s'il y aura un chapitre toutes les semaines.

_Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. _

Bisous, Margauux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – No Wrinkle**

Isabella Swan avait toujours été du genre à se plonger dans ses pensées et à ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle écoutait les chansons de sa jeunesse en traversant la cafétéria. Elle faisait fi des chuchotements et regards alentours. Elle voulait juste s'asseoir à une table, manger sa salade et rester plongée dans ses pensées.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa une place libre et se dirigea vers celle-ci, sans remarquer les regards surpris des étudiants. Elle ne regarda pas les cinq personnes déjà attablées et s'assit tranquillement, sortant son repas de son sac. Et aussi simplement que cela, elle commença à manger, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les personnes assises la regardaient avec de grands yeux, se demandant quand elle allait remarquer qu'elle gênait. Mais Bella faisait courir les feuilles de salade d'un coté à l'autre de son Tupperware, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Elle soupirait puis avalait une bouchée de temps en temps.

Aucun bruit ne venait rompre le silence installé sur la table. Les regards des autres adolescents étaient posés sur elle, insistants. Bella finit par relever la tête et haussa un sourcil devant leurs regards. Elle vit une grande blonde parler mais n'entendit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait, Sting hurlant dans ses oreilles. Voyant la blonde commencer à s'énerver, Bella ôta ses écouteurs et la regarda, interrogative. La blonde souffla, furieuse.

"**Pour qui te prends-tu pour t'installer à notre table, idiote?**" cracha-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent légèrement devant la violence. "_Décidément, la politesse n'est pas la priorité de ce lycée. Entre les adolescentes qui parlent de moi comme si je n'existais pas et les jeunes hommes qui ne savent que regarder mes jambes ou ma poitrine, voici la reine du respect. Gros mots et violence au programme._"

Bella était repartie dans ses pensées, sous le regard ahuris de la tablée. La blonde finit par abattre sa main sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Bella la fixa. C'était une jolie fille, une grande blonde avec de belles formes mais son visage hautain et froid lui enlevait une partie de son charme, selon elle.

Bella remarqua le silence du reste de la table et détailla les autres personnes. A côté de la blonde, un brun avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux la regardait en souriant légèrement. Il était baraqué et semblait assez grand. À côté de lui, une adolescente aux courts cheveux noirs et au visage enjouée lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son voisin pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Son voisin était un grand blond qui semblait raide et fatigué sur sa chaise. Il regardait la petite brune avec une note évidente d'admiration sur le visage. Il était assis à la droite de Bella mais semblait être à des kilomètres tellement il avait reculé sa chaise. Bella regarda à sa gauche et croisa un regard curieux posé sur elle. Elle nota qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes beaux yeux ocre. Elle remonta légèrement les yeux vers une crinière bronze qui partait dans tous les sens et eut un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle continua à le détailler. Il semblait musclé et grand et avait une beauté ancienne. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua de grandes mains posées à plat sur la table, un bracelet en cuir retombant sur le dos de sa main droite.

"**Alors?**" grogna soudain la blonde, faisant sursauter Bella une nouvelle fois.

"**Hum? Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que tu disais en fait.**" déclara doucement Bella, rendant la blonde encore plus énervée et faisant sourire les autres.

"**Pour qui donc te prends-tu pour venir t'installer à NOTRE table, crétine?**" agressa la blonde.

"**En fait, je voulais juste m'asseoir et manger.**" répondit-elle simplement et elle avala un morceau de carotte.

"**Va t'asseoir ailleurs alors! On ne veut pas de toi ici!**" s'énerva la jolie blonde.

"**Rosalie, calme-toi, enfin! Ce ne sont pas des manières.**" Tenta de la calmer la petite brune.

"**Alice, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici, il en est hors de question.**"

"**Tu sais, Rosalie, c'est ça?** Demande Bella et la blonde darda des yeux furibonds sur elle. **Je pense que tu serais plus jolie si tu n'étais pas si hautaine. Enfin, soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bientôt l'heure alors je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**" s'exprima-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Et tout aussi calmement, elle ferma son Tupperware, le rangea dans son sac et se leva, sous le regard abasourdis de la tablée. Personne n'avait réagi jamais avec autant de calme face à la colère de Rosalie. Le garçon aux cheveux bronze la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

**~ x ~**

Assise à sa paillasse, elle dessinait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle appuyait sa tête sur sa main droite tandis que de la gauche, elle faisait courir le crayon sur le papier. L'ovale du visage, le nez droit, les yeux en amande, le sourire suffisant des lèvres, le point de beauté sur la joue droite. Elle était dans la lune, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle dessinait, ne voyait pas les élèves arriver et saluer le professeur. Le même professeur qui lui avait dit de s'installer à cette place lors de son arrivée, dix minutes avant le début du cours.

Le raclement du tabouret voisin contre le sol la fit sursauter. Elle cligna des yeux et les baissa sur son carnet. Son corps se figea, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes et son souffle se coupa. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de son voisin, toute son attention focalisée sur le dessin. Son insistance attira l'intérêt du dit voisin qui se pencha pour le voir. Il se figea également, abasourdi.

Bella se reprit, ferma brusquement le carnet et le cacha sous son bloc de feuille. Le professeur commença le cours, ne prenant heureusement pas la peine de la présenter à la classe, et embraya directement sur les différentes étapes de la méiose*.

Le voisin reprit sa place, frôlant par inattention Bella qui braqua ses yeux indigo sur lui. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers l'enseignant. Ses pensées étaient troublées. Ce repas, ce dessin et maintenant ce voisin qui se trouvait également à sa table.

**~ x ~**

Les deux heures de cours furent longues et pénibles. Bella se retenait de regarder son voisin qui lui ne se gênait pas pour la fixer. Il semblait réfléchir sur son cas, fronçant les sourcils et la détaillant de haut en bas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en fait, il fixait son visage changer d'expressions toutes les dix secondes.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Bella fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se précipita hors de la classe. Sa journée était finie et elle était pressée de quitter ce bâtiment de l'horreur, selon elle. Elle se rua vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe, sous le regard du seul élève déjà dans le parking, la petite brune assise à la même table qu'elle à midi.

Et elle roula encore et encore, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle conduisait tout simplement. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps – une dizaine tout au plus selon elle – mais elle finit par arriver sur le parking d'un petit port. Elle descendit et alla s'asseoir sur un banc face à la mer agitée. Celle-ci semblait être dans le même état que ses pensées. Elle fourmillait, frappait avec force les piliers et la rive.

Bella ne savait plus que penser. La réaction de son voisin face à son dessin ne lui avait pas échappée contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. Il s'était figé devant, comme s'il la reconnaissait. Mais comment aurait-il pu? Cette personne, cette femme à la beauté froide était en Alaska, l'avait attaquée comme si elle n'était qu'un animal devant sa nourriture. _Vampire_, lui susurra son esprit. Bella secoua la tête, essayant de faire partir cette idée si surréaliste mais si vraisemblable de sa tête.

Elle soupira et remonta ses jambes sur le banc, contre sa poitrine. Sa tête reposa naturellement dans le creux formé par ses genoux et elle écouta le vent et les vagues se déchainer. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant d'entendre des voix joyeuses. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut deux adolescentes marcher vers elle. Toutes deux d'une taille moyenne, l'une avec de longs cheveux noirs et des lunettes rouge qui semblait légèrement timide, l'autre aux cheveux châtains mi longs et au sourire contagieux. Celle-ci dirigea sa copine vers Bella, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

"**Bonjour! Tu es Isabella, la nouvelle? Au lycée, je veux dire?** Bella hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. **Génial! Moi, c'est Jessica et la petite timide, c'est Angela. On voulait venir te souhaiter la bienvenue tout à l'heure mais on a eu l'impression qu'il y avait un truc qui se passait avec Rosalie Hale alors… **Débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres."

"**Oh, il n'y avait pas de soucis. J'expliquai à Rosalie que je souhaitais juste manger tranquillement**. Souffla doucement Bella, leur accordant un sourire. Les deux adolescentes lui plaisaient, elles avaient l'air gentille et semblaient assez… particulières."

"**Tant mieux alors? On peut s'assoir avec toi?** Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jessica s'assit à sa droite et Angela se glissa à sa gauche, lui offrant un sourire timide mais sincère."

"**J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas mais tu as l'air vraiment gentille et puisque tu ne connais personne, on pensait qu'on pourrait devenir copines! Regarde, on l'est déjà! Tu es vraiment une fille en or, Isabella!** Commença à radoter Jessica sous le léger rire de son amie."

"**En fait, Jessica, je préfère Bella**. L'interrompit Bella avec un sourire amusé."

"**Alors Bella, tu viens d'où?** Parla pour la première fois Angela."

Et ainsi, elles commencèrent à discuter alors que la mer et le vent semblaient alterner entre calme et tempête. Jessica monopolisait souvent la discussion mais Bella remarqua qu'elle était une jeune fille gentille, sensible et qui ne souhaitait qu'un peu d'attention. _Elle ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup chez elle_, conclut Bella. Angela, de son côté, était une jeune fille calme et timide mais elle ne mâchait pas ses mots lorsqu'elle répondait à son amie. Ensemble, elles formaient un duo drôle et attachant.

De leur côté, les deux adolescentes trouvaient que Isabella – Enfin, Bella comme elle les avait repris à plusieurs reprise – était une jeune femme décalée. Elle était à la fois jeune, drôle et insouciante, et d'un autre côté, elle était terriblement mature et avait surpris plusieurs le duo en les conseillant et en les rassurant comme le ferait une mère ou une grande sœur. Pourtant, selon les sources de Jessica – qui aimait vraiment les films d'espions et qui avait donc entrepris d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout dans la petite ville –, Bella était la jeune sœur de Charlie Swan, chef de la police de Forks. Elle était la fille tardive de Monsieur Swan qui était un vieil homme charmant, ayant toujours le mot pour rire et l'oreille pour écouter. En bref, elles trouvaient que Bella Swan était une adolescente pas comme les autres, mystérieuse et terriblement attachante.

* * *

* Je tiens à préciser que je n'étudie pas les sciences, loin de là! Mon truc, c'est les chiffres et les langues alors… Excusez-moi pour les possibles erreurs ou inventions en termes de sciences et tout ça!

* * *

**Index des personnages (jusque maintenant):**

_**Charlie Swan**_: 40 ans, père de Mary Julia Swan, Divorcé de Renée Dwyer, Fils de Patrick Swan, demi-frère d'Isabella Swan, Shérif de la ville de Forks

_**Patrick Swan**_: 71 ans, père de Charlie et Isabella Swan, Grand-père de Mary Swan, veuf de son premier mariage, divorcé du deuxième.

_**Mary Swan**_: 6 ans, fille de Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer, Est en troisième maternelle.

_**Isabella Swan**_: Sœur de Charlie Swan, Fille de Patrick Swan, Tante de Mary Swan, Va au lycée.

_**Angela Weber**_: 16 ans, Etudiante au Lycée de Forks – Première –, Amie de Jessica.

_**Jessica Stanley**_: 16 ans, Etudiante au Lycée de Forks – Première –, Amie d'Angela, pipelette sur les bords.

_**Rosalie Hale**_: Etudiante au Lycée de Forks – Terminale –, pas des plus agréable.

_**Edward Cullen**_: Etudiant au Lycée de Forks – Première –.

_**Emmett Cullen**_: Etudiant au Lycée de Forks – Terminale –.

_**Alice Cullen**_: Etudiante au Lycée de Forks – Première –.

_**Jasper Hale**_: Etudiant au Lycée de Forks – Terminale –.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai eu. Ce n'était absolument pas au programme. Je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, vous n'en avez sûrement que faire. Donc, en bref, tout cela est dû à une jolie grippe et la reprise des cours. C'est pourquoi, je m'empresse de vous poster ceci avant de retourner étudier!

Au fait, je suis loin d'être une pro sur ce site, il m'a déjà fallu tout pour comprendre comment poster une fiction alors… - Non, non, je ne suis pas si vieille, je vous rassure, je connais la technologie quand même! Enfin, tout ça pour m'excuser s'il y a des bugs, erreurs de mise en page et tout ça… Si une volontaire se propose pour m'expliquer les subtilités de tout ça, je suis preneuse!

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont lue et donné leur avis! Ca me va droit au coeur et je prend soin de relire vos critiques/conseils. Merci, vraiment.

Encore une fois, tout est à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que mettre les mains dans le cambouis et refaire tout ça selon mon imagination. Il n'y aura pas de "Kikoo lol sava?". J'espère que les cours (un peu moins denses pour le moment) me permettront d'avoir le temps de vous poster la suite.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis: bons ou mauvais, je prends tout!_

Bisous, Margauux.


End file.
